Jack Jackson
by bcandii
Summary: Light-hearted comments become something a lot more serious for both Jack and Daniel, and who knew that Jack was such a romantic? Established JO/DJ. Short one-shot with possible sequel.


Author: bcandii (Candi)

Title: Jack Jackson

Pairings: Daniel Jackson/ Jack O'Neil

Words: 1020

-Short but fluffy-

Disclaimer: I no not own. Wish I did, much more smut would have been involved! :D

**A/N: This came to my mind when watching 'The Nox' episode. Just saying that my favorite line in that entire episode is when Jack tells Sam "**_**No**_**, you can't keep him." Talking about the little guy, I don't know how to spell it so I'm not going to bother. Anyways, this is intended to be a cute little one shot, established relationship, and lastly I'm hoping for a lot of fluff, so here goes.**

"**Why does everyone assume I'm the chick, no offense meant, in our relationship?" Daniel whined. In fact he was the girl, and neither minded. His only problem was that everyone just **_**assumed **_**that he was always bottom! They were walking back to the stargate, toting their guns, wondering why they had been sent on this mission anyways. There wasn't anyone on the entire planet, and trust me, they searched.**

"**I believe it is due to each of your rank." Teal'c said. "His is military, meant to be strong and leading. You are smart, usually a woman's role. No offense, either."  
>"How can you say we're smart and mean it offensively at all?" She asked, curiously. "My theory is that everyone knows that he's stubborn, he'd fight it out with you until you give up." She said.<strong>

"**So far all I've heard is that I'm stubborn and not smart, so you know what, why don't you two go ahead." Jack said, shooing Sam and Teal'c away. When they were finally alone, Jack turned to his lover. "I know why everyone assumes that you're the female in this." He said, gesturing between himself and Daniel. "Because they know if you and I were to get married, you would have to be the one to change your name."  
>"Why is that, exactly?"<br>"Because, who in their right mind would let themselves go by Jack Jackson?" The man said, laughing.**

"**So, I'd be Daniel O'Neil?" Jack noticed the younger smiling.**

"**Yeah, if you wanted." Jack said, smiling in return. "Or, you know, you could keep your name, if that's what you wanted."**

"**This is all hypothetical, anyway, right?" It would have been hard for anyone to miss the hopeful look in his eyes.**

"**Yeah-uh, I- and then you-" Jack stopped, cleared his throat, then tried again. "I, erm, guess that all depends."  
>"Oh what?" Daniel asked.<strong>

"**If, hypothetically, I proposed, what would you say?"  
>"I guess we'll never know, unless you actually asked." Daniel said with a sly smirk, running and catching up with the rest of SG1. Jack's eyes followed him the entire way, thoughts forming.<strong>

**-It had been a long and confusing day for a certain brunet genius. For the first time in years, General Hammond sent SG1 on a mission without him, even though he didn't have anything to do. Even before today Daniel had been getting frustrated. Sam had stuck to technical jargon, instead of **_**any **_**other type of conversation, when he had seen her. For a week. Teal'c and General Hammond had seemed to be plain out ignoring him, and Jack, his oh so wonderful lover, had decided to go to his cabin to stay and fish instead of being at his place. When he finally made an appearance again, Hammond sent him, Teal'c, Sam, and SG12 to P3X- Oh what does it matter where they went, honestly, Daniel had zoned out before he could finish. He missed Jack and as soon as they got back, he would be kidnapping him under no uncertain terms, and they would be staying in bed for at least a week. He heard the familiar voice of his boss over the intercom, calling him to his office.**

"**Dr. Jackson. I'll make this quick, SG12, Colonel O'Neil, Major Carter, and Teal'c was supposed to have checked in an hour ago." Daniel gulped audibly. "I want to send you, along with SG6 and 7, to check it out."  
>"Yes, sir." Daniel said, leaving to get ready.<strong>

**-Daniel was a little confused. Usually when a possible rescue team was being sent out, General Hammond would be there, seeing them off. Today, though, he wasn't, and neither were any familiar faces. Although he wanted to set his mind to the change, he had more to worry about. Jack always had his way to end up in the biggest sorts of trouble. He was the last in line to pass through the gate, but he knew as soon as he stepped out into the other side, that there were too many people here. He had his gun in the air quickly, ready to shoot, by habit. "I'm happy you're prepared, but please, **_**please**_** don't shoot me. I went through too much trouble to have a happy trigger finger spoil it." His lover's voice called just before he came into focus.**

"**Jack? What's going on?" Daniel asked, confused. The elder man grabbed his hand and led him down the platform from the Stargate and into the crowd of people. He spotted many faces he knew, most of them in uniform, a few dressed up in a tux or even a formal dress. Near the center stood Teal'c, Sam, and George, with large smiles on their faces. Jack spun Daniel around to face him and that was when Daniel realized the other man was wearing a tux as well. "What's going on?" He repeated. He could tell Jack was trying not to laugh at Daniel's expense.**

"**You said I wouldn't know unless I asked, so this is me, asking." Jack said, lowering onto one knee, a nervous smile on his face. "Daniel Jackson, you and I have been through more than we can tell anyone, because most of it is confidential, but that's beside the point. We have fought a lot, never really saw eye-to-eye, but now, we're together and for the first time, in a long time, I find myself happy. I want nothing more than for you to be happy too. I love you. With everything I have left in me, I love you. Will you do me the honor of marrying you?" Daniel couldn't believe it, he couldn't breathe; he could only nod, placing a smile on his face. The smile he got in return and the large kiss woke him from his daze and his smile grew. He felt a smooth cold slide onto his finger, later he would realize it was an engagement ring, with an engraving in an ancient language. In words that only he and few others could read, it said 'With All My Heart- Jack Jackson'. This would forever make him smile.**

**A/N: I loved the thought of 'Jack Jackson', loved the irony or whatever you want to call it. Anyways, review and I might put up a wedding sequel. Maybe even a third, life after the wedding? **CaNDi** **


End file.
